The Return of Darkness
by sora-kitsune
Summary: 20 years after the death of Naraku, some old enimies begin to reappear. Now a new generation of fighters must come to the rescue, but who is this strange shadow that watches over them? R and R
1. Why

chapter 1. Why  
  
The trees passed so quickly it could make your head spin, if you weren't a demon. Kouga ran through the trees. He had smelt human blood and was slightly worried. He decided to check it out. He soon found himself in the village of Kaede. He had heard the old woman had died.  
  
'20 years is a long time.' Kouga thought as he stopped suddenly. A small shrine, something was pulling him to it. He climbed steps onto a hill and there lay a shrine and a hut next to it. The hut was designed in a stragne way to be larger than normal. The shrine had special demon wards on them, to keep the demons away. A small barrior also protected it.  
  
His gaze was drawn up when he saw a small boy running around. The boy was wearing a smaller and dimmer version of Inuyasha's outfit. His silver hair was short and his dog ears twitched as he ran. The boy was laughing at someone from inside the hut. Then the boys golden eyes fell onto Kouga.  
  
"Ahh! Mommy! A Demon!" he cried as he ran back into the hut. As he ran in, someone ran out. He couldn't make out any features, becasue the moon had hidden itself behind the soft rising clouds. He could however, here the pulling of a bow string. Then he called out the first name that came to mind.  
  
"Kagome." he said as he rushed forward. The person seemed stunned and dropped the bow when Kouga embraced them. "It's been 20 years Kagome. You look as young as ever." he complimented.  
  
"Kouga?!" someone called from the entrance to the hut. He looked over and saw a slightly older Kagome standing in the entrance way. Kouga looked at the person he was hugging. He was slightly taller than her, so her first noticed her black dog like ears.  
  
"Uh, do you mind, letting me go?" she asked. A shiver ran up Kouga's spine as she did. Her voice was musical, soft, enchanting, and calming. He slowly loosened his grip on her and she broke away instantly and walked towards Kagome. He got a good look at her now.  
  
Her hair is black as the night sky itself and falls to her waist. It is held up in a strange thing on the back of her head.  
  
"What's wrong with your hair?" he asked her. She turned around and looked at him with her deep and dark violet eyes.  
  
"It's called a bun." she replied slightly annoyed with him. Her skin is a moonlight white with no flaws that he could see. Her movements were swift and graceful. She looked like a highly trained miko, from the fact that she wore miko robes and used the bow and arrow to attack.  
  
She turned swiftly inside the house. Kagome stepped closer to Kouga.  
  
"It's nice to see you again. Please come inside." she said while smiling at him. He gave her a weak smile as he entered the hut. He saw the little boy, he was in the arms of the woman he had hugged earlier. It looked as though he was sleeping. Kagome sat down on a mat and Kouga took a seat near her.  
  
"Kouga, allow me to introduce some people. This charming young lady is, Sora. The little boy in her arms is Ronin. You already know Inuyasha." she said as he appeared at her side.  
  
"He's the demon? You should have shot him Sora." he said as he sat down next to Kagome. Sora gigled slightly as she stood up.  
  
"I'll put him to bed now." she said before leaving. She took a small bow to them and then walked away, to another part of the hut.  
  
"Why are all these people in your home Kagome?" Kouga asked. Kagome laughed a little.  
  
"They aren't just any people Kouga. They are our children." Kouga's eyes went large with surprise.  
  
"Who exactly is our?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Why, me and Kagome of course." Inuyasha replied quickly. Kouga stood up suddenly and left the hut. He ran down the steps and into the village below. He noticed that no one was around. He could hear laughter thought. He followed the sounds and found what looked to be a small festival.  
  
"Of course. Today is the day that Naraku died 20 years ago." he said. He walked through the crouds of villagers unnoticed. He stopped when he saw a large bon fire with people dancing and singing around it. Then, he saw Sora. She was smiling and talking amoungst some of the villagers. His first loves daughter. Looking at her was painful to him. He looked away quickly, but something caught his eye.  
  
Around her neck on the chain once used by Kikyo, was the sacred Shikon no Tama. It was full and glowing with purity. Someone like her, was guarding the jewel. On her back, lies a quiver full of arrows and a bow. She looked no different than before, except for the jewel.  
  
The sudden sounds of swords clashing with claws, hit his sensitive ears. He looked up towards the forest. Apparently Sora heard it too. She took of a demon run into the forest. Kouga smirked at her speed and chased after her.  
  
Sora emerged from the forest. She was standing next a wolf den. All the wolves were out, about, and fighting for their lives. Kouga emerged from the forest next. His eyes went wide at what her saw.  
  
"Birds of Paradise?!" he exclaimed. "I thought we killed them all off! Why, why are they back?!" he cried again. 


	2. The Shadow

chapter 2. The Shadow  
  
Kouga fell to his knees as he watched the bloody masacer before him. He looked at the bodies of all his dead wolf compainions. Even Ginta and Hakaku lay dead, swimming in a puddle of their own blood.  
  
"This can't be happening to me!" he yelled. He pounded the earth with his fists angrily. Tears found their way down his face and onto the ground before him. He looked up, blurry eyed to Sora. She had her bow loaded with an arrow and fired. She killed one of the demons. Soon, they all turned their attention, towards the holder of the sacred jewel of 4 souls.  
  
She smirked evily, allowing her pearly fangs to show, she was half demon. Like her father. She fired another arrow and another. She soon ran out of them. She dropped her quiver but kept the bow held tightly in her clawed hands. She held it above her head. Her hand and the bow began to glow a soft pink.  
  
She closed her eyes, as the light grew. When she reopened her eyes, thousands of arrows, made from pure energy itself shot at the birds of Paradise. Each one getting hit and dying, however, one remained. Even after getiing hit, it remained.  
  
Sora gasped loudly. She fell down to her knees and began to scream in pain.  
  
"A black jewel!" she yelled out painfully. Tears of pain welled up in her eyes and poured down her face quickly. She toppled over in pain. Her hands lay clasped onto the jewel around her neck. She let out another scream of pain. Kouga, couldn't bare to hear her scream. He ran at the last demon. His claws out in front of him as he charged.  
  
His claws hit the flesh of the beast and made a large gash on it. Black blood began to pour down the wound. It splattered across his face and body as a smirk formed on his face. Then, something went wrong. The blood began to feel more like acid. He fell back in pain and was kicked by the demon, next to Sora.  
  
He was facing her face. He looked at her and looked surprised. Her eyes were completely blank, as if she is a lifeless body. She lay unmoving and unbreathing. He moved his hand and arm to try and touch her face, but the pain was excrushiatingly aweful. He winced with pain as he screamed out in pain. Then, the pain left and he fell limp to the ground. He could see and hear things, but he couldn't move, nor speak.  
  
He tried to look towards the Bird of Paradise, but it had vanished. The only trace of it ever being there, is all the dead demons, that lay on the blood stained ground. He soon found, that he had little. energy, to stay awake. His eyes closed as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The sunlight poured into the room by a small window. Kouga lay in a bed. His body, bandaged and healed. Sora sat in a chair next to the window. She was looking out with her head in her hands. She sighed heavily once before being quiet once more.  
  
Kouga looked up as his eyes opened. He felt stiff, almost like he could never move again. He didn't deserve to, as far as he is concerned. He let his fellow wolves die, while he was having a nice talk with old friends. What about Ayame. He had seen no sign of her, she must not have been there. He sighed with relief and pushed his into the pillow. He had never seen or heard of a pillow before, but he liked it.  
  
He closed his eyes for a moment and reopended them to see Sora's violet eyes staring back at him. He practicaly jumped out of the bed with surprise. His heart began to pound more as she stayed where she was.  
  
"You alright?" she asked lightly. Her eyes held a bright concern for him. He nodded slowly.  
  
"I feel much better. What about you, you looked to be in so much pain before." he replied. She looked away angrily.  
  
"Yes. I was in terrible pain, however, when you attacked the bird, his control fell." she said. Kouga tilted his head to the side confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. Sora looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Nothing." She replied. She smiled at him before leaving the room and going outside. Ronin, came in once Sora was gone. He walked up to Kouga's bed and looked at him  
  
"Thanks, for saving sis, Mr. Wolfman." he said before turning around and running back out of the room. Kouga just stared at him as he left.  
  
"Mr. Wolfman?" he repeated. He thought about it a moment before he began to laugh at it. He sat up and walked out the door of the room. He found himself outside intstantly. He covered his eyes with his hands, but his eyes soon adjusted to the light. Kouga looked up to the cloudless sky.  
  
He heard children laughing suddenly. He turned around and saw Sora. Children were running and jumping around her. She was smiling brightly. She looked up and returned Kouga's gaze with a small blush. She quickly turned her attention back to the children.  
  
'She acts so pure now, but, what about the girl I saw fighting. That girl had no limitations, no rules, and no boundries. She was free to fight her own way.' he thought. He felt someones hand on his shoulder. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. However, in the trees across from him. A shadowy figure kept it's eyes cast on Sora. 


	3. The Bijin

chapter 3 The Bijin  
  
Kouga's eyes narrowed as a strange scent caught his nose. Familiar, yet, somehow exotic. He crossed his arms and glared at the shadow. He didn't even hear Kagome calling his name right behind him.  
  
"Kouga?!" she yelled to get his attention. Kouga seemed to snap out of his small trance. He looked over his shoulder and turned around to face her. Kagome was bowing to him with a smile on her happy face.  
  
"Why bow?" he asked simply.  
  
"You saved her life. At least that is what she said. Though, I don't think I'm getting the whole story." she said with a hint of curiousity in her voice. Kouga raised his brow at her with a small smirk across his face.  
  
"Kagome, you have the same spirit, pride, and power as ever I remember." he complimented before walking towards Sora. Kagome blushed slightly once he left.  
  
"Yet, you have changed so much." she mummbled as her smiled turned into a frown. She turned around and sighed before walking into the village.  
  
Kouga watched her, every motion and every thing he memorized. He soon found himself to be slightly obsessed with her. He spent and hour, following her around with no real reason for doing so. He sighed, his eyes grew heavy as the sun sank behind the horizon. He yawned loudly as he made his way into the woods. He looked up at the full moon that rose up above his head now.  
  
He stopped as a clearing in the forest came into veiw, and there. Sitting on the soft grass under a tree, was Sora. She had changed. Her ears disappeared and her eyes changed colors. She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile.  
  
"Come, sit." she called to him lightly. He immeadiately obeyed and came to sit beside her. She kept her gaze cast at the moon. She looked down abruptantly, trying to keep her eyes away from the one thing that caused her agony.  
  
Kouga looked up at the moon. It gave him a sense of power and devinity. He gave a small smirk across his face as the moon hid itself behind some clouds. He suddenly felt a warmth cover his hand. He looked to Sora to see silent tears rolling down her cheeks and her hand grasping his.  
  
"I'm sorry Kouga-kun. A mamono such as yourself, should not be seen with the likes of a half demon. Espically on the night that I lose my demonic powers." she cried out slowly and ruffly.  
  
Kouga didn't know what to say as the moon shown down onto her face. The moonlight made her tears glisten. He felt his stomach lurk in his chest. His heart ached for her and her pain.  
  
"Why? Why say such aweful things?" he asked. She looked up teary eyed at him.  
  
"Youkai hate humans, and halflings. If other demons saw you around a halfling, they would most likely kill you." she cried. Kouga's heart leapt as she spoke. She was worried about him and his well being. He turned to face her and looked into her soft eyes. He smiled lightly at her.  
  
He kept her hand in his as he pulled her to him and embraced her. She seemed stunned, for she didn't speak or do anything for a moment. Then, she returned the embrace.  
  
"You really should leave." she muttered in his ear. He smirked as he pulled her closer.  
  
"I'm not going to leave you." he replied. He loosened his grip on her. She moved so she sat next to him. She leaned close and nuzzled up next to him. He could feel hear radiating from her. It only made his heart beat faster.  
  
They stayed like that a while. Her tears had stopped flowing and she calmed tremdously.  
  
"We should get back now." she said under her breath. Kouga didn't really want to move at all. He grumbled at first but, he complided with her wish to go home. They stood up and as she brushed herself off she felt herself being lifted up. She blushed as Kouga picked her up and into his arms. She looked up at him with a large blush across her face.  
  
He only smirked as he held her closely as he ran into the forest. The trees past so quickly they looked like blurrs. He skidded to a sudden halt as they came to the village. He placed her lighly on the ground and walked with her back to her hut.  
  
"Kouga................ arigatou gozaimasu." she said as she gave him a small and quick embrace before running inside. He just stood there dumbstruck. He smirked suddenly as a thought past through his mind.  
  
'She is a bijin, and mine at that.' he though.  
  
All the while, the shadow still lurks in the hollow woods beyond the village. It's gaze never shifting from Sora, however, now it turns it's eyes to Kouga angrily.  
  
Bijin= Beautiful woman.  
  
Arigatou gozaimasu= Thank you very much 


	4. The Fight

chapter 4. The Fight  
  
A tall and slender figure ran through a forest. It's red eyes watching as it's prey walked slowly. The creatures face and body hidden by it's long black hooded cloak.  
  
"Kouga." it muttered in a hushed voice. As it spoke, it's breath appeared in the frozen air around it. It's voice ruff and strong in an evil sort of way. It's red eyes lay half open as they watch Kouga walk along.  
  
Kouga stopped suddenly. He felt the presence of another nearby. He growled inwardly as he readied his claws. He turned around and into a fighting stance. He blinked a few times. Before him stood, Ayame. He regained his composure instantly.  
  
'Oh shit! I'm gonna get it now.' he thought. She could have been watching him while he was with Sora. He turned his back to her, trying to avoid her gaze. That's when he felt claws hitting his flesh and cool blood seeping down his back.  
  
He fell forward, onto the cold ground. The pain he felt was horrible. He turned himself over so he could look at his attacker. Ayame stood with her claws, covered in blood. A smirk had crossed onto her face. An evil glint in her eyes as she stood still as a tree.  
  
"Ayame, why?" Kouga muttered painfully. She moved her head downward, so her eyes could meet Kouga's. Something was off. Her eyes were blank like endless pits of darkness. He forced himself up into a sitting position.  
  
"Why? I'll tell you why!" she yelled at him. "First, you loved Kagome and now, you like her daughter! It was supposed to be you and me together, no one else!" she yelled. Her facial expression turned to anger and hatred as she lungded at him once more.  
  
Kouga winced in pain as her claws dug into his flesh, bringing more blood and pain. She stood up straight again and pulled out her blade. She slashed at him several times, until he laid in his own blood.  
  
"Your pitiful." she muttered under her breath. Kouga's blood dripped from her fangs, claws, and blade. She smirked evily at him as he winced with pain. "Now die." she said while raising her blade above his heart.  
  
Kouga watched with fear as her hateful face glared down at him and the end of the blade, just barely touched his flesh. He shut his eyes, in hopes it would make this a less painful death.  
  
Sora ran out of her home. She heard people yelling and screaming. She had brought no weapons with her and stopped at the sight of Ayame ready to kill Kouga.  
  
"Don't!" she yelled as she rushed forward and tackled Ayame from behind. She dropped her blade as the two hit the ground not far from Kouga.  
  
Ayame pushed off Sora and shoved her to the ground. Sora was about to get up when Ayame's claw came to her throat. Sora practicaly held her breath as Ayame grew ever closer to killing her. Her eyes grew large as a black figure emerged from behind Ayame.  
  
She didn't have time to react before, he grabbed her by the neck and flung her into a nearby tree. Ayame looked to be down for the count from a large hit to the head. The figure turned it's red glowing eyes to Sora now. Sora backed up trying to get away from this creature.  
  
It advanced towards her until she was trapped. Her back hit a tree trunk as the figure knelt down. Sora closed her eyes in fear that it would kill her. After a moment, she reopened her eyes. The figure had a clawed hand outstretched to her.  
  
After a moment of just looking at it's hand, she finally put her hand in it's and it helped her up. Once she was up, it pointed towards the horizon where, the sun was just rising. She smiled as a pulse came from her. Then her demonic outlook and powers came back. She looked up at the figure. She gasp in surprise.  
  
It was smiling too. She could see it's pearly fangs, as the morning sunlight glistened off them.  
  
"A pleasure." it said softly as he took a sweeping bow to her. She just looked up at his shadowed face and nodded as a response. And for one small moment, she completely forgot about Kouga. Then she heard him moan in pain.  
  
She instantly left, the figure and ran to Kouga's side. She looked back, and the figure was gone. She was overcome with confusion and bewilderment at what had just happened, and who that person was. 


	5. My Worst Nightmare

chapter 5. My Worst Nightmare.  
  
Darkness. He laid in the darkness completely alone. He wanted to call out, to see if someone would help him. He felt blood dripping down his limbs and wounds that burned with pain. He wanted to scream out, but he couldn't. Soon, he saw someone. A large tree. Rays of sunlight made their way past the leaves and shone down on Sora. She looked like an angel as a pair of white feathered wings sprouted from her back. Then something came from the shadows. It's eyes locked onto Sora and as it approached her, everything became dead and dark. As the creature touched Sora, the white feathered wings shattered and were replaced by black leathery bat wings. In an instant, she went from good to bad. He saw her lips, moving, but no words could be heard.  
  
Kouga opened his eyes slowly. His dream was strange and hit heart was pounding inside his chest. The pain, he had felt in his dream was real. The hut flap opened and Kagome walked in.  
  
"Kouga, are you alright, you look terrible." she said in a concerned voice. He looked up at her and smiled weakly.  
  
"I'm fine Kagome. By the way, where is Sora?" he asked. He just wanted to make sure she wasn't at any waterfall. A wave of shudders ran up his spine as he thought about  
  
"Ayame." he whispered softly. Why and how could she do such an awful thing to him. Then, he remembered what she told him.  
  
flashback  
  
"Why? I'll tell you why!" she yelled at him. "First, you loved Kagome and now, you like her daughter! It was supposed to be you and me together, no one else!" she yelled.  
  
end flashback  
  
He closed his eyes as he crossed his arms in thought. He knew that she despiesed Kagome, but did she really hate her enough to attack him and Sora. Then his eyes bolted open as Sora came to mind. He had seen her tackle Ayame and then he blacked out from pain.  
  
He pushed himself up, his wounds had almost healed fully now. He walked outside of the hut he was in and looked around. He didn't see Sora anywhere. He sniffed the air in hopes of catching her scent, but to no advail. He sighed heavily as he began to wonder.  
  
'First the Birds of Paradise come back and now Ayame went crazy. It's like everything that is happening, is tied to the past in some way.' he thought. 'Wait. If what I beleive is true, then that can only mean one thing.'  
  
"Naraku." he growled. His hands clenched into fists and he cut his own skin with his claws. He shook his head angrily. There was no way he could still be alive.  
  
Kouga ran towards Kagome's hut. He looked around him and couldn't see anyone. He couldn't even catch their scents. Then, something hit his nose. An extremly powerful and entoxicating smell. He followed it unwillingly. His demonic senses were pulling him to it. Then, he stopped suddenly as a blush began to form on his face.  
  
Sora was now a half demon again. Her long black hair clung to her as the roar of a waterfall blocked her hearing. Sora had waded into the waters, in order to bath, or so it looked like that to Kouga. He sniffed the air again and found that the scent was coming from Sora herself. He couldn't keep from watching her as she moved deeper into the water.  
  
Then she turned her head around. Her face, was at first blank and Kouga expected her to be angry. But, no. Instead she smiled in an evil sort of way and beckoned for him to come closer. Kouga's eyes went large with surprise. He didn't move, for he couldn't fell his legs any more. She frowned when he didn't come and held her arms up to him invitingly.  
  
Yet, he still didn't move. Her face now held hatred as he found out, she wasn't what she seemed. Her arms lengthened until they reached Kouga. Then her hands grabbed his neck and began to choke him. Kouga gagged as he was pulled under the water, to kill him faster.  
  
'Sora.' he thought weakly.  
  
Kouga rose up with a frightful jump. His heart was racing and he was carpeted in sweat. He heaved breath, he could still feel the cold fingers on his neck. He looked down at his hands before putting his head in them and shaking his head.  
  
Sora walked in the hut and looked at him. Her demonic features had returned and she looked like her normal self. Kouga looked up abruptantly and his eyes were full of strange fear. It looked fake and kind of unnatural.  
  
"Kouga, are you well?" she asked him lightly. He shivered as she spoke his name. He wondered if this was real or not, if she was really there or if it was just another dream.  
  
"Sora, I'm fine." he said as he decided if she cared about him, it was most likely real.  
  
"What kind of dream did you have. You kept tossing and turning and you looked as if to be in pain inside your dreams." she said as she knelt down next to his bed. He smiled at her as her soft smell reached his nose.  
  
"My worst nightmare." he replied. 


	6. An Unseen Meeting

chapter 6. An Unseen Meeting  
  
Kouga counted the hours at which he stayed in the bed that had been provided to him. He was sure that by now, he would healed already. He sighed impatiently as Sora poured some water into a bowl and handed it to him. He took it greedily and quickly drank it's contents. Sora smiled at how his strength had returned.  
  
"Take it easy Kouga, it's not going anywhere." she said in a laughing sort of voice. As he gulped down the last mouthful he looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I know, but that doesn't make me any less thirsty." he retorted. He held the bowl out to her. "More." he said as she took it. She sighed as she stood up and left the hut. She walked towards a nearby stream. She looked into it's clear and sparkling water.  
  
She lowered the bowl to the water and allowed it to fill up before she took it back out. She looked at her reflection in the water. In the waters reflection, she saw something move behind her. She had brought no arrows, or bows. She stood up slowly with the bowl held tightly in her hands.  
  
She felt a presence directly behind her. On instinc she turned around and tossed the bowl at whatever was behind her. She heard the bowl shatter as it made contact with it's target. She looked at what she had hit and gasped.  
  
She had hit the very being that had saved her life not long ago. She blushed with embarassment as she knelt down next to it and tried to look at it's face. Whatever lied behind the hood was knocked out at the moment. She moved her hand closer to him, until she touched his hood. She pulled it back and gazed at the unconcious face she saw.  
  
It was a man's face that laid still and unmoving. She brushed some loose strands of blood red hair from his face. His pale skin made him seem like he was ill. She noted the small bleeding on the head from where the bowl had hit him. He smelled demonic, yet. He showed no sign of demonicy. She shrugged lightly as she sat back and waited for him to awake. Sure, Kouga would be furrious she wasn't around him, but still. She was responcible for him being out in the first place.  
  
It didn't take long, before his red eyes opened and went wide with surprise. Then his face soon went back to an emotionless state. He stood up slowly as he took into account the hit on his head.  
  
"I'm sorry for that." she said while bowing her head politely. He looked down at her with soft eyes and knelt next to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She gave a slight yelp with surprise at the motion.  
  
"Do not be sorry, for I was the one who snuck up on you. As beautiful as a tiger is, if you get too close, it is bound to strike." he said in a cold and strong voice. She blushed as he spoke. Her ears twitched at the sound of his voice. As she gazed into his eyes she saw a glint of silver behind his red orbs.  
  
She felt her body go stiff as he gazed at her. A large blush spread across her face as she noticed he was moving ever closer to her. She felt like being torn two ways. Part of her wanted to go to Kouga, and the other wanted to stay with this new demon. Her thoughts were interrupted by his lips pressing against hers. It lasted only a moment before he broke it and stood up. He smiled down at her and her confused and dumbstruck face.  
  
"I shall come to see you again m'lady." he said in his strong voice. At the moment only one question raced through her mind. As he began to walk away she just had to ask.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked lightly. He turned his head and smirked at her. His demon fangs showing as he did.  
  
"I'm known as many things m'lady. However, yee may call me Kaid." he said before drifting into the darkness.  
  
Sora just sat their looking at the spot from which he came and left. Her heart pounded like thunder hitting the ground. A small smile formed on her lips as she sat. She stood up slowly and walked back to the village with her eyes looking out into space.  
  
"Kaid." she mummbled under her breath. She walked into the hut where Kouga slept. Luckily, he was sound asleep. Sora sat in a chair next to his bed. She pressed her first two fingers against her lips in thought. He was certainly one, for making wonderful first impressions. She smirked at the word wonderful.  
  
As her eyes caught sight of Kouga sleeping her mind seemed to snap back to reality. She had forgotten all about Kouga again. It seemed to happen, only when Kaid was around. She gave a soft giggle as she said his name in her mind and as she remembered how swift and smooth he was. Was she truely falling for him. She needed help on this situation and, she knew exactly where to get it. Two names came to mind. Sango and Miroku. 


	7. My Old Friends

chapter 7. My Old Friends  
  
Sora awoke to the gentle washing winds, that flowed through the hut. She moaned lightly because, she didn't want to move at the moment. She sighed heavily as she got up lazily. Then her mind went to Kaid as a large blush formed on her face. She didn't know, that Kouga was watching her from behind.  
  
'Why on earth is she blushing like that?' he thought. Then, his nose caught a strange scent. 'She reaks of demon, and a male demon at that.' he thought as a growl escaped his lips. Sora heard him growl and froze.  
  
'Oh shit! This is just perfect. He can probably smell Kaid's scent all over me!' she yelled at herself angrily.  
  
"Kouga, I'm going to visit some of my old friends. I'll be back by sun down." she said before rushing out of the hut. Once outside she breathed heavily. Her eyes looked up as the sunlight of dawn hit her pupils, making them slightly smaller to adjust to the light.  
  
She sniffed the air and caught the scents of a very familiar fire neko youkai, a houshi, and a demon exterminator. She smirked as she ran to the West. Her hair flew out behind her as the scents became stronger. She stopped as the old demon exterminator village came into veiw. She stepped into the village, which had been rebuilt. It looked beautiful as people trained around her. Some stopped to bow to her politely and others just kept to their own buissness. She came to a large home, that stood in the center of the village.  
  
The door to it slid open and Sango stepped outside into the morning sun. She smiled sweety at Sora and rushed to her and embraced her lightly.  
  
"Sora, your visits are rare as rain in the dessert. Tell me why you have come here." she said in happy voice as she released her from the hug. Sora smiled at her friend. She looked up to the house and saw a little boy, girl, and an older boy standing there.  
  
"Hello Mokotsu, Rain, and Kite." Sora said to the children that stood before her. Rain smiled in her innocent and sweet way as both boys bowed to her. Kite gave a small smile to his good friend.  
  
"It is a wonder to see you again." he said as the wind swept his short brown hair over his brown eyes. Sora nodded as if to say 'It is good to see you as well.'.  
  
"Where is Miroku?" she asked while looking around. Sango looked up at her question with a bright and cheerful face.  
  
"Oh, he took Kohaku to take care of a small demon that has been bothering a village nearby." as if on que Miroku walked towards them. His outfit was much like any exterminator's, only with an extremely dark blueish greyish colored armor plates. Kohaku walked by his side with a wide grin on his face as if he just saved someone.  
  
Kohaku ran up to his older sister and embraced her happily. When he broke the embrace he bowed his head to Sora then looked up excited at Sango.  
  
"Guess what Sango?! When Miroku was fighting the demon he got hit and said it was up to me to kill it. I killed it on my first hit!" he said excitedly. Sango smiled at her brother, then looked up and raised a brow at Miroku. He only put a finger against his lips as if to say 'Don't tell him I lied.'. Sango nodded and then smiled once more at her brother as she praised him for a job well done.  
  
Sora looked at the inside of Sango and Miroku's home. It was large and decorated with weapons, scrolls, and photos. Kagome had allowed them to borrow her camera then got the pictures developed then gave them to Sango.  
  
Sango came into the room where Sora was sitting and poured some herbal tea that Kagome had given her into a cup. She smiled as she sat down across from Sora and sipped her tea. Sora just looked down into the cup and at the tea deep in thought.  
  
"So tell me, how fairs your mother and father?" she asked to brake the eary silence. Sora's head snapped upwards at the question.  
  
"Oh, they are doing well. It seems like Kohaku has finally come back to normal." she said as she looked outside where Kohaku was playing with Kirara. Sango smiled as she watched him play.  
  
"Yes. I can never repay your uncle for what he did." she said softly.  
  
"Oh, you mean Uncle Fluffy." she said in a mocking sort of way. Sango smiled at the remark that Sora made whenever she spoke of Sesshomaru. Sango began to remember what happened the day she got Kohaku back.  
  
(flashback)  
  
"Kohaku, please say you remember me!" Sango cried at the nearly lifeless form of her brother. The one who still layed under Naraku's control, even though his remains layed scattered across the battle field.  
  
Kohaku's hands gripped his scyth and chain ready to fight, if he could first stand. Sesshomaru stood just behind the boy. He had offered an alliance with them to get revenge for him killing his poor Rin. Sesshomaru raised the Tokijin and brought it down into the boys back.  
  
Sango cried out in horror as the blade struck his. She watched as his eyes grew large and went completely blank as blood flowed from his back and the jewel shard came with the blood as it seemed to weep from the wound.  
  
"You bastard!" Sango yelled angrily. Sesshomaru looked up at her and frowned.  
  
"Do not speak to me wench." he retorted as he resheathed his Tokijin and pulled out Tensaiga. He waited until he saw the demons of hell. He used Tensaiga and cut the demons down. He watched as Kohaku's eyes opened and his wounds closed.  
  
(end flashback.)  
  
"Anyways, I came here to ask you a question Sango." she said as she played with her fingers nerviously. Sango came out of her memories and looked at Sora.  
  
"Yes, what is it that you need an answer to?" she asked. Sora sighed heavily as she took a deep breath.  
  
"What do you do, when you think you like someone, but there is someone else you think you like but, both like you?" she said with such speed it would be hard to catch. Sango blinked once before she replied.  
  
"The only thing I can say, is to give them time. If they both truely love you, only time will tell." Sango replied.  
  
Sora waved goodbye to Sango, Miroku, and their family. She couldn't beleive, that they had already rebuilt the village, and that so many wanted to be demon exterminators. She ran out of the village and back to her own. Compared to the buissy village of Sango, this place was like solitude. She sighed and thought about what Sango had told her.  
  
"Sango's right." she said outloud. 'Thank you, my old friend.' she thought. 


	8. Rivals

Chapter 8. Rivals  
  
Sora stared off into space until she felt someones hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Kouga standing behind her. She smiled at him.  
  
"You look better." she said while standing up. Kouga nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am feeling much better. Only thanks to you." he replied with a smile on his face.  
  
Sora helped Kouga outside. He had to squint at first, because his eyes weren't used to all the light. Sora walked with him through the village and on the edge of the forest. Kouga was already getting his speed back. He kept on challenging her to races, yet she always won.  
  
"Although you are feeling better, your still weaker than normal Kouga." she said as she walked with him after they had just finished a race. Kouga smirked at her playfully.  
  
"Maybe, but when I get all my strength back, I will defeat you in a race." he said proudly as he stood up. Sora smirked at him. She then looked down at the shikon no tama hanging from her neck. She sighed heavily as she clutched it in her hands and held it close. Kouga noticed her slightly distressed expression and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her as she looked over her shoulder at him. Her eyes lay filled with confusion and stress. She shook her head and didn't say anything. Kouga didn't beleive she was alright. When she went to leave, he grabbed her arm and spun her into an embrace. He held her tightly as she just stood in his arms.  
  
"Something is wrong, and I will find out what, so you will no longer be plagued by it." he whispered to her softly. Sora allowed her emotions to get the better of her as she leaned up against him. Silent tears of stress fell down her face and rolled onto the ground.  
  
"Arigato Kouga-kun." she whispered to him. She was finally stariting to feel a little better, now that she knew Kouga cared enough to help her. Just as she began to relax something happened to brake the peace that surrounded them.  
  
Someone, no, Kaid jumped out of the woods and tackled into kouga, knocking him over and making him let go of Sora. Kouga fell and down a small hill and into a shallow ditch while blood came from his reopened wounds and a new wound on his head.  
  
Sora's eyes went wide as Kaid jumped back in front of her. His red eyes glowing as blood dripped from his claws.  
  
"Stay away from her!" he growled angrily." Kouga was still concious and he tried to move, but couldn't. Kaid turned to face Sora with a smile on his face, however, by the time he turned around, she was already helping Kouga.  
  
Kaid nearly fell over as Sora helped Kouga to his feet. She looked up and gave Kaid a death glare. A look of confusion spread across his face. She turned her head away from him and helped Kouga back to the hut.  
  
Kouga laid down on the bed as Sora tended to his wounds. She cleaned them and then bandaged them. She looked at Kouga with her eyes full of pity. Kouga growled angrily suddenly and Sora turned around to see Kaid standing tall in the doorway.  
  
"M'lady, whay care for such an aweful beast as that." Kaid remarked as he looked down at Kouga with a disgusted face. Sora's anger rose up steadily as he spoke.  
  
"He's not an aweful beast! Of all things you should be for the way you attacked him for doing nothing!" she yelled angrily. Kaid looked taken over with surprise.  
  
"What on earth do you mean? Wasn't he attempting to rape you?" Kaid asked in a noble voice, as if he only meant to help her. Sora blinked with confusion at his words. Then a blush spread across her and Kouga's face.  
  
"O...of not....." she stuttered while turning her attention away from Kaid and Kouga. Kaid bowed his in an apologetic way to Kouga and Sora.  
  
"So if he was not trying to rape you m'lady, then why did he hold you so?" Kaid asked as if he was clueless.  
  
"I was helping her feel better because, something is on her mind and it's bothering her!" Kouga said before Sora could even open her mouth. She sighed at the two demons went into a glaring contest.  
  
Just as Sora thought it would turn into a bloody battle, Kagome entered the hut. She held something in each hand. She through one around Kouga and Kaid. Neither had time to react as the beaded necklaces landed around their necks. They instantly tried to pull them off ,but to no success.  
  
"What in the name of hell are these wench?!" Kaid demanded. Sora's face became slightly red with anger. She walked up to Kaid and slapped him as hard as was humanly possible.  
  
"That wench, just so happens to be my mother!" she yelled at his stupidity. Kagome shook her head and walked to Sora. She whispered something in her ear and Sora smirked evily. She turned back to Kaid and cleared her throat.  
  
"Ahem. Kaid Sit!" she yelled. The beads around Kaid's neck glowed as he was pulled downwards by an invisble force. Kagome stiffled a laugh.  
  
"Rosary beads. Got to love them. I'll see you later Sora." Kagome said before leaving with a wave to her daughter. Kaid regained his composure as he stood up.  
  
"What in the blazing hell did you do to me?!" He demanded an answer.  
  
"Those are Rosary beads. Everytime I say either one of your names, then sit, you will be forced downward. My dad had one of these, but mom took his off, because he didn't need it anymore. So sorry, but you two are stuck until you don't attack each other." she said as she waved them good bye and walked out.  
  
Kaid turned his gaze to the injured Kouga angrily. Kouga returned the gaze and then spoke.  
  
"From now on, we are rivals, so let's shake on it." Kouga said as he held out his hand. Kaid took his hand and shook it. As he let go he smirked and spoke.  
  
"Fine, rival. Just know one thing, I will be the victor." he said in a stubborn sort of way before walking out of the hut and into the sunlight. 


	9. Emotions for Kite

Chapter 9. Emotions for Kite  
  
Sora sighed heavily as she walked as far away from the two demons as was possible. Was it all right to bind them like that. Kagome had obviously heard them yelling and decided to tame them both before they killed each other.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have let her...." she trailed off in thought as she kept on walking. She soon fell backwards after walking into someone. She looked up and quickly apologized. A clawed hand reached down to help her up.  
  
She smiled at the demon that stood before her. His red brown hair held back in his usual manner. His soft green eyes were bright and caring. His clothing looked like it always had, only now it was larger to fit him.  
  
Once Sora was up the demon embraced her lightly.  
  
"It's been so long Shippo." Sora said happily. Shippo nodded in agreement. Then, he noticed two clouds of dust coming towards them. He pointed at them and Sora sighed heavily.  
  
"Kaid and Kouga sit." she said as the two demons were pulled downward as Kaid was earlier.  
  
"Well, look at that. Right when I thought wolves couldn't be tamed. It's been a long time Kouga." Shippo laughed. Kouga regained his composure and went after Shippo. However, he took shelter behind Sora's back. Kouga growled as Kaid stood up as well.  
  
"Well, I'll be. If it isn't the Eastern Ruler." Shippo said slightly shocked that Sora could sit him like Kagome and Inuyasha. Sora looked at the kitsune behind her slightly confused. He noted her expression and sighed.  
  
"How terribly impolite Sora-chan. This demon here, is the ruler of the Eastern Lands. He took over right after Naraku's death and reformed his land." Shippo explained. Kouga looked at Kaid with a hint of hatred in his eyes.  
  
'I always thought he was evil. This proves it, he is the Eastern Land Ruler. He's the guy who once attacked me and the remaining wolves in my pack.' Kouga thought angrily. He didn't even notice as he began to growl with hatred at this man.  
  
Sora didn't know that. She now felt something inside her. Was it hate, anger, or something else. It's too much of a jumble of seperate emotions. For no reason at all she spoke.  
  
"Kaid! SIT!" she yelled angrily at him. As Kaid was pulled into the ground Sora stormed away angrily. Shippo followed her and looked back over his shoulder at Kouga who was laughing at Kaid.  
  
"I think they are trying to impress you." he said. Sora looked at him and forced herself be happy again. She couldn't hate or the jewel would be tainted.  
  
"You think? I just hope it's not like a race and I'm the prize or something." she whispered to him. Shippo nodded, but knowing Kouga, it probably was. He sighed as a thought popped into his head. What about Kite. He and Sora were old friends and grew up together. Maybe he could put them together. They got along perfectly and never fought about anything.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must leave you now. I'll be back to visit you soon. Though, before I leave I have a question. What are your feelings towards Kite?" he asked. She suddenly stopped walking as an extremely large blush formed across her face. She turned to him.  
  
"Well....I... uh... I....."she stammered. She didn't say anything else as the blush grew larger. "Sorry Shippo, I have to go now, by." she said before running off into the village.  
  
'Perfect. She cares for him so deeply she won't even talk to me about it.' he thought as a mischevious smile crossed his face.  
  
Sora stopped as she reached her family home. She didn't go inside, instead she found a quiet place just outside the building. She closed her eyes as Kite came to mind.  
  
(flashback)  
  
Kite brought his blade down with heavy force, instantly cutting the snake demon in two. The grey plates of armor on his exterminator uniform had small scratches on them. Another demon came at him. This time Sora used her claws to tear throught it with ease.  
  
The two fought back to back. Each one blocking for the other, working in perfect harmony. The demons soon all lay dead on the ground. The two friends smiled at each other. Neither needed to speak to say job well done.  
  
After the demons were dead, Kite had changed into his normal clothing which laid as monk clothing. He was trained as an exterminator and a monk. It's what happens when your parents are like his. Sora had to admit, he cleaned up well.  
  
"Sora, what do you think of me?" he asked as they both laid on the soft grass.  
  
"Nani?" Sora asked as she looked at him. He returned her gaze then looked to the sky.  
  
"I mean, what emotions do you hold for me?" he restated his question. Sora looked up to the sky as a cloud passed by.  
  
"Your amazing. Kind, caring, feirce, loyal, protecting, alert, sweet, and kind of cute." she said in a playful voice. Kite looked over at her with a small blush forming on his cheeks. As they looked at each other, they soon broke out into laughter. They had always been like that. Able to laugh at anything with each other. Like a perfect pair.  
  
(end flashback)  
  
Sora sighed. Now she felt so many emotions towards Kite, Kaid, and Kouga. She hung her head in confusion. What is she going to do. She felt so much pressure right now. 3 men on her mind, the sacred jewel, and now she was hanging around lord of the Eastern lands.  
  
"My life is weird." she mummbled. 


	10. A Ball

Chapter 10. A Ball  
  
"Soon, the sacred Shikon no tama will be mine." someone mummbled in a dark and cold voice.  
  
"M'lord, are you sure you can fool the girl?" came a high and sqeeky voice.  
  
"Of course, that stupid wolf is no match for me. I shall have her heart in no time at all." the cold voice spoke again.  
  
Sora awoke Kagome walked into her room. She smiled kindly at her as Kagome returned the smile.  
  
"Sora, hurry and dress yourself in a kimono. We have been summoned by Sesshomaru to attend a ball, that his mate is making him throw." Kagome said in a giggly sort of voice. Sora nodded excitedly as she jumped out of bed. She ran to where she kept her clothing, she mostly had priestess robes, however, in the back was very beautiful and perfect kimono.  
  
She quickly put it on and tied a sash around her waist. She put a cloak on and went to meet her family. Ronin didn't exactly like his new clothing as Kagome was dressed in a plain purple kimono. The sash around her waist is the same color as the kimono.  
  
"Sora, you shouldn't be wearing a cloak. Your even hiding your hair." Kagome complained. Sora smiled at her mothers comment.  
  
"I just want to surprise everyone with how pretty I look later." Sora joked. Inuyasha shook his head as a smile creased his face. They soon left towards Sesshomaru's castle. Sora carried her younger brother as she ran through the forest. Inuyasha was carrying Kagome on his back like always.  
  
They skidded to a halt as Sesshomaru's castle came into sight. It was the same as Sora remembered. Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back and stood next to her daughter as she took Ronin from her arms.  
  
They family walked into the castle and found themselves being lead through so many halls until they finally were escorted to meet Sesshomaru. He looked different. He looked happier than usual. Sora felt happy to see him, for some reason, he liked her better than his own brother. Sora instantly ran into her uncles arm as he embraced her lightly.  
  
"Why on earth are you wearing a cloak Sora?" He asked as he released her.  
  
"I want to surprise everyone." she said just as jokingly as she did earlier. Sesshomaru smiled and nodded as he lead his brothers family to the room where the ball would be held. Sora took off her cloak as she stood as perfectly as she could.  
  
Sesshomaru opened the doors and a large hush fell over the crouds of people who were dancing and laughing. The music stopped as people bowed to him politely.  
  
"Thank you all for coming!" He shouted above the crowds. "I would like to introduce, my brother and his family." Sesshomaru yelled as Inuyasha walked in followed by Kagome who held Ronin.  
  
"Now, I wish to introduce my neice to you all." he said as Sora entered. She could hear people whispering about her. Her hands were placed neatly in front of her as her long hair was held up in a Japanese style bun, held with two black sticks. Her kimon has a slit going up to midthy. Her head is cast downwards as she steps next to her uncle. Her kimono is a steelblue color with a giant black dog on the back. The dog and colors simbolize her origon, or that she is from the Western Lands.  
  
"Now, let the ball continue." Sesshomaru yelled as people instantly began to go about what they were earlier. Then she noticed some people she knew in the crowds. Both looked absolutely shocked. Their jaws had dropped and they stood like zombies. Both Kouga and Kaid stood still as they drooled over Sora. Then Sora saw Shippo, standing next to a well dressed and groomed Kite.  
  
She immeadiately ran into the crowds past Kaid and Kouga. They both looked shocked that she didn't stop to so much as say hello. Instead she ran straight to Kite and fell into his arms they gave each other a hug.  
  
"It's good to see you again." Sora said happily. Kite nodded and Sora noticed his cheeks had a blush spread across them. She smiled, maybe he felt something towards her. Either way, she was happy to see him. Her ears twitched as she heard the soft music reaching her ears.  
  
"Dance with me." she said as she grabbed Kite's hand and dragged him towards the dance floor. He tried to protest a little but found it futile. Once on the dance floor Sora put her right hand on his shoulder as Kite put his left on her shoulder. Then they put their hands together. They soon began to move gracefully about. Neither knew how to dance, but apparently they could dance very well.  
  
They didn't notice then, but everyone had moved out of the way as Sora was pun out and then back in. The two seemed to be lost in each others company. Just as the music ended Kite had moved and put Sora into a dip. She looked up and smiled at him as people began to clap around them. Kite pulled her out of the dip gracefully and blushed as she clung onto his arm. The two walked off the dance floor and onto a nearby balcony.  
  
"Kite, how do you feel towards me?" Sora asked lightly. Kite looked at her with a smile spread across his face.  
  
"I can truthfully say, I lo...lo..." he couldn't find the words to finish his sentance. Sora knew what he was about to say and leaned against him while resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Me....too." she whispered to him softly. He blushed as Sora heard some people growling behind them. She heard two people running forward.  
  
"Kaid, Kouga, sit." she said as the two people came crashing down into the floor. Both looked up as Sora walked past them with Kite right next to her. She smiled inwardly.  
  
'For some reason, being with Kite, just.... feels right.' she thought. 


End file.
